Life as I Picture It to Be
by Elizabeth Key
Summary: Everyone knows how Supernatural goes, but what if things were slightly different. Dean Winchester was softer and demons were pushed aside for a day. Mary & John were still alive living in their beautiful house, and Dean found a girl that loved him.


**They spotted each other for the first time, but it felt like they'd known each other for a lifetime.**

**It didn't take them long to find each other in the crowd, their hearts had beat as one for so long that the sound was attuned to find its other half.**

**He embraced her, and she felt at home.**

**It was there in his arms that she was meant to be.**

**No fence, no mountain, no ocean, nor distance would keep her from him now.**

**She would be with him for as long as he would take her.**

**Her soul wept with joy after all the searches and torments that the world had thrown at her, she was right where she was supposed to be.**

**The past was just a step to lead her to him.**

**This was where her real life began.**

**Her future was right there.**

**The world that she had stepped into would be hers until he decided to get rid of her, whenever that may happen.**

**Within seconds, all those possibilities entered her mind.**

**She prayed, with each second, that time would never come.**

**He took her hand and led her to the vehicle that would deliver her to her second home to his arms, his home.**

**She could finally see where he had become the man that she had fallen so deeply for.**

**The ride there was filled with something continuously telling her to breath and not to stare.**

**Her gaze focused out the window at all the new scenery that would eventually become second nature to her, if he kept her.**

**The house came into view, and her breath caught.**

**He hadn't had to point it out at all.**

**Her heart had told her which was his.**

**It was in her dreams once, the perfect house that held her world within it while he slept.**

**He helped her out of the car and to the door.**

**Her mouth had dried in seconds and her breathing caught as she stepped into the house.**

**Pictures of her world and his world were all around as she walked farther in.**

**Voices sounded from the kitchen and they were music to her ears.**

**She ventured into the realm meekly being led once again by him.**

**The voices greeted her with bright smiles.**

**And she couldn't help but to smile in return.**

**The effects from her journey there had begun to set in, but she tried to keep steady conversation with the voices.**

**She didn't want them to stop.**

**Two voices remained, both agreeing on the same issue.**

**One motioned to the other to take her up to the bedroom.**

**The other whispering softly that he would take care of her.**

**She regretfully bid farewell to the other voices that had carried their tune so well.**

**The stairs were too many for her and a stumble did occur a time or two.**

**He caught each step she missed and carried her the rest when she was too weak.**

**He laid her across the bed and sat carefully beside her as he took her shoes off.**

**She tried to argue and say that she could do it herself,**

**But he refused and placed her back against the pillow as her head spun.**

**Her shoes were off, a cover was placed over her, and the curtains were drawn.**

**A hand was gently stroking her cheek as her eyes slid close.**

**She pressed her face against that hand and kissed the palm softly.**

**The hand moved to hold her and lips placed themselves on her forehead then her cheeks then her nose and finally they met her lips.**

**Her breath was taken away once again and her eyelids did not dare open for if this were a dream.**

**She'd rather not wake.**

**The lips parted from hers and instead of feeling cold and alone like normally happened when the dream ended.**

**She felt her world open up to her and once again she was in the warmth of his arms.**

**He was holding her, keeping her,**

**And for once she didn't care how long he was willing to keep her.**

**Just as long as he would have her for that moment in time.**


End file.
